Listen
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Yuu never listens to Tsubasa, he thinks he's always right. Even though Tsubasa keeps telling him to stop playing Slender Man, especially on a Halloween night, he doesn't listen, but he soon regretted it...HAPPY HALLOWEEN*%#*


**Another story dedicated to Halloween and my looniness XD and besides my brother keeps scaring my little sister with slender man, what a weird family….**

"Ah!" Yu shouted, today, he had just found a new game called slender man and kept playing it over and over again, constantly scaring himself over and over again.

"Yu stop that!" Tsubasa just came back home from work, Yu had just scared him with his own screaming

*flashback*

Tsubasa was just about to unlock the door to his own apartment when he heard Yu scream. Tsubasa, being so protective nearly broke his own door in trying to get it, just to see Yu on the couch playing some kind of horror game.

*end*

"Aw come on Tsubasa, don't be such a kill joy, this game is so fun!" Yu said tapping his phone; Tsubasa stood behind him and watched him play.

"Ah!" Yu screamed right into his ear when slender man suddenly bulged out, Tsubasa took a step back, that thing had frightened him a little as well.

"You shouldn't be playing that game, especially on a Halloween night like today" Tsubasa tried to stop him, but Yu just trotted away "No way! This is fun and there is no way you can stop me"

"Fine, suit yourself, but if you get scared, it's not my fault" Tsubasa said, walking in the kitchen.

Yu shrugged but still kept playing until his eyes were beginning to hurt, he stopped for a while and turned on the TV.

All the programs were Halloween themed, until Yu stopped on the news channel that was reporting ghost sightings all over their town. It sent a chill down his spine "So, I'm not scared" he said to himself turning the TV off and started to play slender man again.

He started to hear echoing noises, which scared him more "T-Tsubasa…" he said softly loud enough for Tsubasa to hear him "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just thought I heard something" Yu stammered, Tsubasa shrugged "just call me when you need anything, kay?"

Yu nodded going back to his game, this time he was more scared than ever especially when it's getting late.

After they had dinner, Tsubasa sent Yu to bed "Are you sure your not scared?" Tsubasa asked one last time, noticing Yu's nervous glances.

"No! I'm not" Yu said stubbornly, he really didn't want to admit it.

"Fine, good night" Tsubasa tucked Yu in and turned off the lights and went out the door going to his own room.

Yu tried his best to fall asleep, tossing and turning, his eyes kept opening the moment he heard noise.

He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to open them no matter what kind of noise he hears, he didn't want to admit it to Tsubasa, but he was scared, now he could't sleep cause he was scared of slender man.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the dark room until his eyes landed on the window, there was a sharp branch sticking out looking like slender man's hand.

Yu yelped and jumped out of bed, running straight to Tsubasa's room.

Tsubasa was just reading his book, like what he does everyday, when you suddenly barges in.

He was shaking; his emerald eyes were welling up with tears.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

Yu hesitated but soon spilled it all out "I'm scared, my room is so dark, there are a lot of noises and I think slender man is in there! I don't wanna be alone!"

Tsubasa got out of his bed "Slender man doesn't exist" he said, but Yu shook his head "He's outside my window!" Yu yelled pulling Tsubasa to his room.

"Yu, it's just a branch" Tsubasa opened the window broke the portion of the branch that was sticking out "there's no slender man" Tsubasa was just about to head out the door until he felt Yu cling to his leg "No! I don't wanna be alone"

Tsubasa smiled "I guess you learned your lesson little boy"

Tsubasa spent the rest of night in Yu's room, while Yu, slept soundly.

Still, the mysterious report on ghost sightings still remain a mystery, was slender man really real?

The next day, Tsubasa awoke to find Yu playing Nyan cat, he shook his head "Yu and his games..."

**Review and slender man will come get you, lol I was just kidding on that ****part XD**

**Happy Halloween!  
**


End file.
